1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to debugging technology, and in particular, to POST debugging method and apparatuses using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A POST (power-on self-test) is a process performed by firmware or software routines immediately after a computer apparatus is powered on. The results of tests run by the POST may be displayed on a panel that is part of the computer apparatus, output to an external device, or stored for future retrieval by a diagnostic tool. Typically, drivers executed in the POST for hardware initiation are provided by different vendors, such as a BIOS (Basic Input Output System) manufacturer, a chipset manufacturer, an OEM (Original Equipment Manufacturer), etc., and check points are inserted in the drivers by these vendors. However, identification numbers of drivers provided by different vendors may be redundant, leading to a misunderstanding of the interrupted firmware when a check point is reached. Thus, it is desirable to have a POST debugging method and apparatuses using the same to address the aforementioned drawbacks.